Arrows of Love
by Librahouse
Summary: Hicca is forced to get married to the Scottish Prince, Meraud, Will this two eventually become friends and possible lovers? gender bent Fem! Hiccup and Male! Merida.
1. Chapter 1

Hello this I s my first fanfic! So please go easy on me and the characters may be a little occ and I have horrible grammar and sentence structure you have been warn. I don't own Brave or HTTYD, This is an AU.

Introduction

Hicca Helsa Hoddock III was a ship to Scotland, by force of course. Her father deiced that Hicca would be married to Scotland's prince to make peace with them.

'That's all fine and dandy if you're not the one who is getting ship out there and getting married to someone you have no idea acts like,' she thought as she looked at the ocean waves pushing the ship along.

The small Viking looked at her black cat, toothless that was mewling and rubbing his head on her leg.

"Well at least I'm not alone," she said as she picked up the feline.

{Scotland}

"MOTHER HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Yelled an angry curly redhead teen.

Elinor sighed, "Because I don't have a chose you made all the other princesses around Scotland cry and have hatred towards you."

Meraud rolled his eyes it wasn't his fault that they hated bugs or being the target when he shoots his arrows.

"She'll be here tomorrow morning, you better be **NICE **and CLEAN gentleman," His mother said as she saw her son storm out.

Meraud knew what to do when he couldn't handle something like this, he went to the stables to get his horse and races to the forest for this might be his last.

Red curly haired teen shot his arrows at the target and as always a bull's eyes, then climb the cliff that ran a rushing water fall, and finally only Lord's know where finding some type adventure.

Meanwhile Elinor was preparing arrangement for her soon to be daughter –in –law. The Scottish woman didn't want to make her son unhappy but she still wanted him to be safe.

"Hello love," Fergous greeted, but when saw his wife eyebrows crease, "What did he do now?"

His son will be the death for himself and his lover.

"He doesn't want get married," she began.

"He said that I'm being pushy and forcing to make a chose is I?"

The king places his arms around his lover shoulder, "Elinor he just needs to get to know her that's all."

"Maybe you right," she composed.

The king laughed, "Of course I'm right."

He then hugged her.

_I hope this girl can withstand a stubborn bull like Meraud_ he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! That's what keeps me going! Note: I have BAD GRAMMAR!**

When Hiccup got off the boat she knew that there would be a crowd, she didn't know how big the crowd would be. Everyone would be curious she this young woman would be marrying the young Prince of Scotland.

She took a deep breath as she held her black cat, "Here goes nothing."

Her cat meowed to give her some encouragement. The guards took her to the castle, when they got to the beautiful castle toothless ran out of her arms wanting to explore the new place he would be living.

'_Thank you useless feline,'_ The bruttente thought before she was forced smiled when she got out of the carriage as she steps off the boat to see her new- in –laws.

A large man about the same size her father if not bigger, an elegant woman by his side, three giggling girls that had a touch of mischief about them and lastly the young curly redhead man.

"Welcome to Scotland Hicca," the queen greeted.

Hicca blushed shaking her hand to the Queen of Scotland, "Thank you your Highness."

The tall man greeted her with a huge hug, "'ello lass the name's Furges Welcome to the family!"

Then he let go of her, Hicca face was a bit blue and felt dizzy. Thankfully Elinor caught by the hand, "This is Haley, Hana and Helga."

The new princess waved at the three girls, and finally saw her new husband Meraud.

"This is Merdi our eldest son and your future husband," the queen said.

Hicca tried not to show she was blushing, his messy curly red hair worked for him.

"Dinner is in an hour, why don't you walk around here," she said pushing everyone expect Meraud out of the room.

The silence was broken by Hicca.

"Hello looks me under-"hiccup was interrupted by the redhead towering over her.

Meraud's blue eyes shooting daggers at her,"You don't understand anything."

With that the prince ran out of the castle, leaving Hicca all by herself until her useless cat came in.

"What am I going to do Toothless?" she asked her Toothless.

The cat sense her conflict she was having, the black cat rubbed himself on her face and licking her hand," Thanks bud."

**Thanks for reading please review, follow, and favorite~! Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The angry Meraud was shooting arrows at the trees restlessly. The red head sighed; _maybe snapping at her wasn't the best idea._

He then shot at another tree again,_ "If you want to be future king you need to stop acting like a child." _His mother voice ranged in his head.

"_Meraud this is the tenth princess you scared off! _

_I always make a mess out of things?_

Meanwhile Hicca was in her room petting toothless, "He need to blow-up someone since nobody ever listens to him."

Black cat purred, "But why it had to be me?"

"_You're such a Hiccup!"_

"_Finally it's someone else problem now, thank the Gods!"_

Toothless licked his mistress tears away, Hicca then realized that she was crying.

_Why am I such a _hiccup_?_

A pounding of the door scared Hicca a little. The Viking open the door to see the prince with a bunch of weeded flowers held it up in her face.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry you probably don't like as much as I do. So..um…yeah," he finished lamely his face was red as his hair.

"Are you blushing?" she asked hiding her smile.

The Scottish rolled his eyes, "Don't flatter yourself. I ran here in a hurry that's why my face is red."

Hicca rolled her eyes, "Of course."

She then took the weeded flowers, "thanks."

I was wondering do you want to see Scotland since you be living here for now on," Meruda asked.

Hicca smiled,"I would love that."

The duo went to the stables Meraud was on his horse Angus and Hicca was on a brown horse. They trotted around the city until Hicca got bored soon the couple raced each other. The sun was going down both forgetting about dinner.

Elinor was worried, she knew her son can be late but this late when its dinner time.

"Love don't worry they probably getting know each other," the king said.

Elinor was about say something, until she heard laughter. The queen raced to the main room saw her son laughing with his future wife, who was giggling.

"Today was really fun, thanks again," Hicca smiled up at him.

Meraud looked away turning his blushed face, "Well that's go about be expecting all the time. So if you get lost it's not my fault."

The Viking laughed and smiled at him, "Okay."

_Maybe Fergus is right they just needed to get to know each other._

_**I hope you guys enjoy this fluffy moment!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

During these past few weeks Meraud and hicca have been close to be accepted from everyone in the kingdom. The two were attached to the hip can never find one without the other.

"Hicca,"Meraud whined looking at his history book his mother had assigned him to do.

The brunet looked at him, "What?"

"Can you help me?" he asked.

The redhead quickly realized that Hicca learned easily and quickly understood it.

"Again?" she teased rolling her eyes.

He growled, "Just help me."

"Okay okay don't get your prince's underwear in a bunch."

She led over him, "What's the question?"

"What season does cattle farmers for trade?"

She laughed, "That's easy! That's winter and early spring because-"

Meraud tuned her out not by being rude, but how distracting she is her bright slightly crooked smile, her grassy meadow eyes, and her scent of seawater and fall. Meraud usually doesn't care about this stuff….but with her his heart beats a little faster like when beats a little faster like when he shoots his arrows.

"Meraud Meraud!" she yelled broken his thoughts.

"Huh? What?" he asked.

Hicca frowned, "Didn't you hear what I just said?"

The redhead had too much pride to say no, "Of course."

"What did I just said then?"

"Um…Winter and early spring when cattle farmers come," he said proudly.

She smirked, "Because?"

"Because…People are hungry?" she lamely said.

"That and cattle would die by diseases by winter."

"I know that," The prince lied.

Hicca smirked, "Sure you did."

Meraud was about to say something sly until his mother shown up.

"Meraud, Hicca were having gala Friday night for your engagement,"Elinor said.

Curly head groaned, _I hate galas. _

Elinor continued on, "All the dukes will be there so Meraud I need you to behave."

She then to hicca,"You already know the history of Scotland, But we need you to look the part."

Hicca though as the queen grabbed her by the wrist,_ I have a strange feeling that I'm going to hate this gala._


	5. Chapter 5

The evening of Friday night came; Hicca wore a tight and can hardly breathe green dress, sliver necklace, and a crown on her head. _ How can Elinor wear this all day?_

Hicca gaze at her window seeing a crowd full of people making their way here to the castle, "Oh no I d-do this," she mumbled to herself.

She surely makes a fool of herself in front of everyone, even Meraud.

Now her stomach was doing backflips, "Maybe I convince the Queen I can't go."

She then looked at her cat who gave her a look saying "_really you think she would fall for that?'_

"Who am I kidding," she sighed sitting on her bed.

While Hicca is trying to get courage before the gala starts, Meruad was having his own troubles as well.

"I'M NOT GOING MOM," he yelled in his room falling face flat on his bed.

His mother hot on his trails, "Yes you are! When I came back I better see a son in his formal wear, if not someone isn't going anywhere outside."

The queen then left to see about the perpetration of the gala; Meruad groan his doesn't like galas one bit. First off you have to wear a too tight of clothing, and then chat to people who think milking a cow is so fun, and lastly he was force to talk to the other princes in the land.

_But at least I have Hicca to be with me, _the redhead quickly got up face blushing red, _because she knows what I'm talking about obviously. _

The curly head sigh and got to get the formal clothes, "Fine I'll go to the gala not because of Hicca but because I can shoot my arrows."

Back to Hicca, she looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath, "Okay I'm ready."

Toothless meowed her good luck, the small Viking walked of her room to see the rest of the royals; the Caller called each one out first the triples.

She stands next to Meraud, who had his messy red hair restrain in a small pony tail and his crown slightly slanted, "Can't breathe either?"

Hicca nodded.

The redhead said took Hicca by surprise, "If it makes you feel any better. You look beautiful tonight."

The brunet blushed and squeaked, "Thank you. You look good too."

That the prince blushed thankfully when their names were called his blush had gone down, _this going to be an eventful night._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hicca and Meraud stayed together because Hicca didn't know many people and for Meraud it was because he didn't anyone to talk to her.

_When did I become so passive?_ The redhead thought as he placed his arm around her waist.

"Having fun?" Hicca asked.

Meraud rolled his eyes giving her answer which was replied a giggle, "And you?"

The small Viking was caught off guard, "It's very….um."

"Bordering." Meraud simply stated

She nodded, "Yes it is."

"How about we leave this party and going somewhere," Meraud suggested looking at her.

The bruttete was about to give her answer until Meraud heard,"Hey Meraud!"

The redhead groaned and sighed as he turned to the group of princes, "Hey you guys."

"You must be Meraud fiancé," young McGuffin kissed her hand.

Meraud was trying not growled when the young prince kissed her hand, making her blushed.

Hicca pulled her hand away from the prince, "Yes that would be me."

"You must sit with us to chat," said one of the princes.

They crowded around the couple, Meruda groaned._ This is going to be long party._

_**Please don't be mad because its short I have writer's block.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Meraud wasn't sulking per say, he just had a frown on his face when one of princes made Hicca laughed. _I'm the only who supposed to hear that. _ Hearing her soft bell like laughter, he would enjoy hearing for the rest of his life.

"So Hicca what did you have to do back on that barbaric place like Berk?" Prince Riffle asked.

Hicca held a snappy comeback, "Read books, being a black smith, -"

"What! You were a black smith?" Riff exclaimed.

"Yes what's wrong with that?' she gritted back.

Riff shook his head, "A woman from your stature, shouldn't do mainly labor."

Hicca was clutching her hands not trying to punch the guy, "While the past is the past. I suppose but don't worry your highness you wouldn't have to do any mainly labor at all," Riff said pleased with himself as his comfort to the future queen.

"Thank you Prince Riff," She gritted out.

Hicca got up from her seat, "If you excuse me I need some fresh air."

Hicca walked out gracefully as the dress tail followed her.

Meraud got out off from his seat to get the petite Viking; he found her in the courts gardens with all different flowers and herbs.

"Can you believe he said that to me?" she said pacing trying to get her angry out in a civil way.

The red head nodded, "I'm aware. He didn't have the right to say something like that, but in this country women don't do that type of labor."

"But I'm not that weak that I can make swords, shields, and so much more," She said.

"I didn't say you're weak," he said coming closer to her.

Hicca was looking at the ground, until Meraud fingers gentle pushed her chin up.

"Hicca don't believe what other might say. Because to me you're really are one of a kind," he said the gap that was there had vanished as their lips meet.

**That's all for now! Thank you for reading, I write this story the way I want to write it. So It is an AU, gender bender, toothless is a cat and if you don't like then don't read it.**


End file.
